A volta dos que não foram
by The Great Sayaman
Summary: Continuação da O ataque MARVEL. O dobro de humor semgraça!
1. Prólogo

MISERABLE FICS APRESENTA...

"**A VOLTA DOS QUE NÃO FORAM – A VINGANÇA SERÁ BUSCADA"**

E aí pessoal? Se vocês leram "O ataque MARVEL" devem entender o início da história! Se não leram, sugiro para lerem, pois essa história começa no fim dela, e se você ler essa sem ler "O ataque MARVEL" aí vai estragar o fim. Obrigado!!!

Prólogo

Depois de algum tempo, a nossa liga de heróis se dividia pelo mundo... Goku e Vegeta estavam se virando nas séries de tv... e o sr. Koenma ainda não sabia como tirar a trupe do nosso mundo...

Se passaram exatos 5 anos...

Enquanto víamos sagas de Pokémon já sem o Ash (como acontece na maioria dos animes, o personagem envelhece, é substituído por outro, como em Digimon), víamos o inventado Dragon Ball AF (Quero deixar bem claro, realmente NÃO EXISTE), Saint Seiya – Saga de Zeus, o novíssimo Yu Yu Hakusho, com outro detetive espiritual... eles estavam rodeando o mundo, aproveitando a vida, graças aos reais pretos do Ash, os países acreditaram que fosse alguma moeda nova... Ficaram milionários, dividiram a grana e partiram... mas, é claro, um dia se reencontrariam... e isso realmente aconteceu num dia, distante...

Seiya: Ué! Estamos esperando mais de horas e ninguém aparece!

Ikki: É claro! Você não colocou o nome da rua! Esperto!

Shun: Porque nós não vamos atrás deles?

Shiryu: Não sabemos onde eles estão!

De repente, aparecem dois sujeitos na frente deles...

Sujeito 1: Há quanto tempo!

Sujeito 2: Aproveitaram a vida como deveriam?

Shun: Yusuke! Kuwabara!!! Há quanto tempo não nos víamos!!! O que vocês fazem de novo???

Yusuke: Abrimos uma loja de tunning, fica meio longe... E vocês? Estão fazendo o quê?

Seiya: Somos garotos propaganda do nosso perfume novo... "SAINT ESCENCE"...

Shun: Nós? Apenas Shiryu faz as propagandas, enquanto a gente autografa papéis!!!

Shiryu: É... fazer o quê, não é mesmo??

Ikki: Não temos nada melhor a fazer... E o pirralho? Alguém viu ele por aí?

Ash: Estou aqui!

Seiya: Chegou atrasado...

Ash: Não agüento mais!!! Quero a minha mãe!!! Não como os biscoitinhos que ela faz toda manhã... enquanto meu clone se delicia com o Natal...

Yusuke: O natal foi 6 meses atrás!!!!!

Kuwabara: Bom, já que nos reencontramos, vamos ao Mc´Donalds™ da esquina conversar um pouco...

Eles chegaram, se sentaram e começaram a conversar...

Ash (com a boca cheia): Humm, esse troço é bom mesmo!! Qual é o nome disso aqui??

Kuwabara: Big Mac™...

Ash: Gostei disso!! Vou viver comendo isso!!

Kuwabara: E o seu dinheiro? Ainda sobrou??

Ash: É claro! Um bilhão e meio! Posso comprar muita coisa! O que vocês gastaram com o dinheiro?

Yusuke: Nós compramos um terreno, fizemos uma mansão de 5 andares, não pagamos água, gás, luz, aluguel... também, sobraram 10 reais!!!

Ash: De 10 bilhões sobraram 10 reais???

Kuwabara: Decidimos que nada pessoal poderia ser comprado, em vez de dividir a grana compramos algo bom pros dois...

Yusuke: E o melhor: Kuwabara dorme no primeiro andar e eu durmo no quinto, sem contar que cada quarto tem uma senha, e um não sabe a senha do outro...

Ash: Vocês são desconfiados... E vocês, cavaleiros, o que gastaram?

Seiya: Primeiro compramos um cemitério e pusemos o nome de "Recanto do Cisne" pra lembrar de Hyoga... Compramos uma mansão, parecida com a mansão Kido, e resolvemos que doaríamos o resto do dinheiro pra empresa de perfume... e ela resolveu fazer o nosso perfume!!

Ash: Doidera! Doar para empresa de perfume...

Seiya: Nem devemos nos preocupar... Outros animes devem estar detonando o mal... enquanto a gente passeia pelo mundo, gastando grana...

Kuwabara: Sabia que a polícia pode prender a gente acusando dinheiro falso??

Ash: Que nada! Eu já comprei três identidades! Ash Ketchum, Bash Ketchup, e George W.C. Cash!!!!

Kuwabara: Que é isso??? George W.C. Cash??? Quem acredita nessa porcaria falsa? E com um nome desses, três das suas identidades são falsas!

Ash: Claro que não!! Uma é verdadeira!!

Kuwabara: Pode crer, Bash...

Ash: Não é essa! Ash Ketchum!!!

Enquanto isso, mundo espiritual...

Koenma:Yusuke é muito burro! Mal ele sabe que Cell continua vivo! E procura até hoje os reais pretos! Pena que não consigo me comunicar...

Diabo: Tem certeza? Manda um sinal no céu!!!

Koenma: SEU DIABO IMPRESTÁVEL!! VOU MANDAR VOCÊ PRO CÉU, E SEM PÁRAQUEDAS!!!!!

Diabo: Desculpe, sr. Koenma!!!

Koenma: Ao menos, se eu pudesse... Mas eu posso!!!

Diabo: Como?

Enquanto isso, Laboratório do Professor Carvalho...

Prof.: Escute aqui, Tracey, tem certeza que está tudo bem com o Ash?

Tracey: Ele está meio estranho... mas acho que continua sendo ele...

Prof.: Sei que Koenma sabe o que está rolando... mas é melhor ligar pra Senhor Kaio...

Kaede: Alô???

Prof.: Senhor Kaio?

Kaede: Não, aqui é a Velha Kaede...

Prof.: Desculpe, Kaede, aqui é o Professor Carvalho, acho que liguei errado, tchau...

Kaede: Velho estranho...

Prof.: Senhor Kaio?

Kaio: Professor Carvalho! Há quanto tempo...

Prof.: Escute aqui, meu amigo Kaio, você sabe o que está acontecendo com Ash?

Kaio: Calma lá, ouça as notícias primeiro: Goku e Vegeta sumiram!!!

Prof.: Acho que todos aqueles enviados para acabar com Sensui estão no meio desse rolo...

Kaio: Mas Yusuke e Kuwabara estão bem...

Prof.: Não devem estar... Ash está muito estranho, parece até um clone...

Kaio: Vamos juntos se comunicar com Koenma pelo Chat Line...

Prof.: Você tem cadastro no Chat Line?

Kaio: Sim! Sou o Darth Bluez!!

Prof.: Eu sou o Evil Frankenstein!!!

Tracey: Evil Frankenstein??? Nome muito cafona...

Eles procuram Koenma no Chat Line...

Mundo espiritual...

Diabo: Sr. Koenma!! Chat Line para o senhor...

Koenma: Espero que seja a ruivinha de ontem, pois... SAI FORA DIABO!! NÃO SE META NAS MINHAS CONVERSAS!!!

Prof: Koenma?

Koenma: Professor!! Kaio!! O que fazem vocês me comunicarem via Chat Line?

Kaio: Queremos saber o que aconteceu com Goku e Vegeta!!

Prof: E o Ash!!!

Koenma explicou tudo, até leu a história O ataque MARVEL™ ©2007 em voz alta...

Prof: Ash!! Está no mundo dos humanos...

Kaio: Como Goku e Vegeta estão nas séries de tv?

Koenma: Não podemos saber! Não tenho nenhum cameraman nas séries de tv...

Enquanto isso, séries de tv...

Alguém: Melhor eu decorar o nome deles, assim posso fazer a lápide... Seiya... Ash... meu mestre vai gostar de saber toda a história...

Mestre: Então, me diga, (CENSURADO PARA FAZER SUSPENSE), você tem certeza que esses são o nomes deles?

Alguém: Sim, mestre, nós vamos acabar com eles... por terem enganado a gente assim!!!

Fim do prólogo

Tan tan tan tan... tan tan tan tan...


	2. A vingança nunca é plena

A VOLTA DOS QUE NÃO FORAM 

**Capítulo 1 – A vingança nunca é plena**

Alguém: Mestre, está tudo pronto?

Mestre: Sim, CELL, está tudo pronto...

Cell: O senhor já montou a ajuda?

Mestre: É claro, Cell, eu já fiz tudo... O grupo "Japão Katana" vai acabar com eles...

Cell e Mestre: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!!!!!!!

Enquanto isso, nosso mundo...

Yusuke: Passaram muitos anos... deveríamos lutar entre si, não seriamente, apenas para treino...

Ikki: Seria ruim... sempre tem que estrapola (olhando para Seiya)...

Seiya: Escuta aqui! Acertei o coração dele porque sabia que era o ponto fraco dele!!!

Ikki: Mas você tomou um Cólera do Dragão na cabeça e continua vivo!! Esse ataque é o mais forte... depois dos meus dois, é claro...

Shiryu: Concordo!! Eu não deveria ter perdido!

Shun: Vamos parar de brigar?

Mundo Espiritual...

Koenma: Apenas poderei me comunicar se o portal séries de tv-mundo real abrir... e apenas Japão Katana pode conseguir esse feito...

Diabo: Notícias!!!O grupo Japão Katana vai re-abrir todos os portais... e buscar vingança!!

Koenma: Vingança??? Nossos heróis não fizeram nada de mais contra eles...

Diabo: Fizeram sim! Estão devendo 30 bilhões!!!

Koenma: Eu me lembro bem...

**#REPLAY DE O ATAQUE MARVEL™#**

Seiya: Me diga, Cell, você aceitou os reais pretos?

Cell: Quem não aceitaria? Uma nota de um bilhão de reais!

Seiya: Pelo amor de Deus! Além de serem pretos, são de UM BILHÃO????

Ash: Sim! Eu recebi 30 bilhões!!

Seiya com gota na testa.

Seiya: NOTAS DE UM BILHÃO NÃO EXISTEM!! PRINCIPALMENTE SENDO PRETAS!!!

Cell: O que?? Não existem?? Cale a boca, você está com inveja da minha riqueza!!

Seiya: Pensei em algo! Cell, deixe a gente passar e o garoto te dará 30 bilhões de notas pretas!!

Ash: E eu? Vou ficar pobre! E meus planos de abandonar minha família, meus amigos e ir morar em Vermilion??

Seiya (sussurrando): Seu idiota! Essas notas são falsas! Não existem!!

Ash: Ah sim... tudo bem!

Cell: O que você sussurrou ao garoto?

Ash: Ele me disse que as notas...

Seiya: ...que as notas não lhe fazerão falta!

Cell: Tudo bem! Passem! Depois mandem o dinheiro para a conta 350-47-89-10-E-V-I-L do banco SOUL PRISON.

Seiya: Beleza! Conta 350-47-89-10-E...

Ash: Vamos passar! A conta está nas linhas de cima! Não esqueceremos!

Cell: Podem ir!

**#FIM DO REPLAY#**

Koenma: Isso é mais sério do que a outra batalha! Japão Katana tem os melhores inimigos de animes! Ninguém os deterá!!!

Diabo: Vamos avisar Yusuke!

Koenma: Verdade... o portal está se abrindo... já dá pra se comunicar...

Nosso mundo!

Yusuke: Esperem... Koenma está se comunicando...

Koenma: Yusuke! Algo terrível aconteceu!

Yusuke: O que?

Koenma: O grupo Japão Katana quer re-abrir o portal, para detonar com Seiya e Ash!

Ash: Porque nós?

Koenma: Cell faz parte do Japão Katana! As notas de um bilhão... vocês devem 30 a eles... e eles não vão sossegar enquanto não ter o dinheiro!!!

Seiya: Nós... o time invencível... vamos lutar contra eles!!!

Koenma: Já para o portal!!!

Eles chegaram no portal...

Yusuke: Quem são vocês?

Mestre: Vamos fazer as apresentações! Cell!

Cell: Vou acabar com vocês!

Mestre: Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: Nunca mais irão enganar nosso grupo!

Mestre: Kakashi!!

Kakashi: Não conheço vocês, mas parece que vai ser fácil...

Mestre: E eu! Makoto Shishyo!!!!!

Yusuke: Não conhecemos vocês!?

Seiya: São inimigos! Não baixemos a guarda!!


	3. Nós somos os heróis agora

A VOLTA DOS QUE NÃO FORAM 

**Capítulo 2 – Nós somos os heróis agora**

Yusuke: Estão prontos para lutar???

Alguém: Espere um pouco aí!!!

Yusuke: Quem disse isso?

InuYasha: Dessa vez, quem lutará somos nós! "Os implacáveis!!"

Kuwabara: E quem compõe esse time?

InuYasha: Como chefe do time, sou InuYasha!!!

Sesshomaru: InuYasha?! Como pôde chegar até aqui?

InuYasha: Sesshomaru!! Agora é a hora de acabar com você!!

Ash: Não vai apresentar o resto do time???

InuYasha: Ah sim... me acompanhando, essa aqui é a Kagome!

Kagome: Boa tarde...

InuYasha: Esses aqui têm o nome estranho... deixa eu ver...

Alguém cochicha o nome certo no ouvido dele.

InuYasha: Estes aqui são Kenshin e Sanosuke... esse é o nosso time...

Alguém: Ei!!! Você esqueceu de nos apresentar!

InuYasha: Estes aqui são Naruto e Sasuke...

Naruto: Eu sou o melhor ninja da história!!!

Yusuke: Sério?!... sabe, Inu Iacha, nós devemos ajudá-los... o grupo Japão Katana é osso duro de roer...

InuYasha: Esses caras são os inimigos dos nossos animes...

Naruto: KAKASHI???

Kakashi: Sabe como é... falta de personagens leva a isso.

Naruto: Maldito Great Saiyaman!!! O Kakashi não é malvado!

Aqui ele é! E ao menos que queira que eu estrague o mistério da raposa de nove rabos, melhor você calar a boca!!!

InuYasha: Vocês não conhecem as táticas do inimigo...você também sabe que a maioria do meu time só veio pra fazer volume... que nem o seu!

Yusuke: Espera aí, meu chapa! Todos no meu time ajudam! Foram todos que derrotaram Sensui!

Sanosuke: Vocês vão mesmo ficar discutindo enquanto Shishyo planeja como nos matar???

Shishyo: Estou dizendo... vai ser fácil demais...

Yusuke: Uma pergunta... o que Cell faze nesse time?

Shishyo: Volume! Todos os times modernos têm o vagabundo...

Yusuke: Azar seu, nosso time não tem nenhum vagabundo!!

De repente, uma cena: Mostra todos os "Invencíveis" mal-desenhados, com moscas em volta, parados e babando...

InuYasha: Podem cair fora!! Nós cuidamos da parada!!

Yusuke: Tem certeza?

InuYasha: Vai logo!!!!

Yusuke e sua trupe foram embora...

InuYasha: Agora tá ficando sério!!!

Shishyo: Que começe a luta! Vamos fazer alternadamente! Um luta com um, quem perder cai fora, quem ganhar luta com quem sobrar...

InuYasha: Por mim tudo bem!

Shishyo: O primeiro a lutar desse lado é Sesshomaru...

InuYasha: Acha certo? Tudo bem... o primeiro daqui sou eu!

Shishyo: Certo... o que acha de Batalha Pokémon?

InuYasha (apontando pras Pokébolas): Isso já tava esperado!

Sesshomaru: Pronto?

InuYasha: Pra você, sempre!

Shishyo: A luta será de um Pokémon! Implacáveis, escolham o Pokémon!

InuYasha: VAI!!! HITMONCHAN!!!!

Sesshomaru: VANTAGEM! VAI, HYPNO!!!!

Naruto: InuYasha, você tá com problemas!! Psíquicos ganham de lutadores!!

InuYasha: Eu sei disso... mas tenho táticas muito boas...

Sesshomaru: HYPNO! ATAQUE PSÍQUICO!!!

InuYasha: HITMONCHAN!! DESVIE E PUNHO ELÉTRICO!!

Shishyo: Ele é bom mesmo... mas não conseguirá!

Sesshomaru: HYPNO, RAIO PSÍQUICO!!!!!!

InuYasha: Não! Porcaria, eu perdi meu Hitmonchan!

Shishyo: Pelo combinado, você cai fora...

Sesshomaru: Você é um ruimzão! Ganhei de você com as mãos nas costas!

InuYasha: Seu desgraçado! Pokémon não é minha praia!

Shishyo: Escolham o próximo. Daqui, vai o Cell...

InuYasha: Vai você, Sanosuke!

Naruto: Mas agora sou eu! Lembra do combinado?

InuYasha: Ele vai!

Shishyo: Dessa vez... uma partida de xadrez!

Todos caem para trás...

Naruto: Você tá maluco? Estamos aqui para lutar, não para jogar seus jogos malucos...

Shishyo: Você quem sabe...

Sanosuke: Não... partida de xadrez tá bom... esse cara parece ser burro mesmo!

Cell: Quem? Eu? Escuta aqui, se você acha que...

Shishyo: Não fale mais nada! Jogue!

345 horas de jogo e...

Sanosuke: Xeque-mate!

Shishyo: Maldito! Como pôde... perder pra um cara desses?!

Sanosuke: O que você quis dizer com "perder pra um cara desses"???

Shishyo: Veja isso! Você parece uma mistura de Ryu com não-sei-o-quê...

Sanosuke: Ryu? Cale essa boca! Nós vamos acabar com você!

Shishyo: Quem é o próximo desse time?

Naruto: Dessa vez, é a minha vez!

InuYasha: NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO... Agora é a vez do Sasuke!

Shishyo: Tudo bem... aqui vai o Kakashi!

Sasuke: O que vai ser agora? "Vivo ou morto"? "Amarelinha"??

Shishyo: Gostei do seu senso de humor...

Sasuke: Foi sarcasmo.

Shishyo: Que seja... será Duelo de Cards de Yu-gi-oh...

InuYasha: Porcaria... isso aí nós não temos...

Naruto: HUAHUAHUAHUA!!! EU TENHO! EU TENHO!

InuYasha: Sério? Que bom... empresta elas pro Sasuke!

Naruto: Eu pensei que era pra mim lutar!!!

InuYasha: Empresta logo!

Shishyo: Estão todos prontos??? "É hora do duelo!!!"

Todos com gota na testa...

Shishyo: Ninguém aqui teve infância? Porque eu não tive!!!!

Kakashi: Eu invoco o Mago Negro, e coloco uma carta virada pra baixo...

Sasuke: Eu invoco o Guerreiro da Espada de Chama Dourada em modo de ataque, duas cartas pra baixo e encerro minha jogada.

Algumas histórias, três OVAs e muita enrolação depois...

Naruto: Caramba! Eles raciocinam lento demais! Estão apenas na metade do duelo!!

InuYasha: Não é isso! Eles são muito bons e estão empatando!

Será que Sasuke conseguirá??? E o aconteceu com Kagome, Kenshin e Sanosuke?? Não perca...


	4. Use! O Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi

A VOLTA DOS QUE NÃO FORAM 

**Capítulo 3 – Use! O Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi**

Uns momentinhos atrás...

Alguém raptou Kagome...

Kagome: Socorro!!! Alguém me ajude...

Kenshin: Alguém ouviu? Tem uma pessoa gritando por socorro... hã?

Ninguém estava prestando atenção no pobre samurai...

Kenshin: Tá bem... estou vendo que vou ter que ir sozinho...

Nesse momento...

Sanosuke: Xeque-mate!

Shishyo: Maldito! Como pôde... perder pra um cara desses?!

Sanosuke: O que você quis dizer com "perder pra um cara desses"???

Shishyo: Veja isso! Você parece uma mistura de Ryu com não-sei-o-quê...

Sanosuke: Ryu? Cale essa boca! Nós vamos acabar com você!

Um pouco tempo depois...

Sanosuke: Alguém viu o Kenshin? Kenshin!!!

Sanosuke foi pro matagal e caiu num buraco...

O buraco dava numa instalação moderna de alta tecnologia...

Sanosuke: Maldição... Kenshin?? InuYasha?? Alguém!!!

Kenshin: Sanosuke?!

Sanosuke: Kenshin! Está tudo bem? Caiu no buraco também?!

Kenshin: Sim...

Sanosuke: Mas o que veio fazer aqui?

Kenshin: Raptaram aquela menina que anda com InuYasha... eu segui o cara, mas caí aqui... estranho esse lugar, não acha?

Sanosuke: Sim... ele é bizarro e moderno!

Kenshin: Isso parece ser obra de Shishyo... vamos procurar!

Eles foram procurar...

Alguém: Hahahahaha!! Vocês nunca me deterão!

Kenshin: Quem é ele?

Kagome: Me ajudem, por favor!!

Alguém: Sou cavaleiro de ouro de gêmeos, Saga!

Peraí! Saga morreu!!

Saga: Não! O grupo Japão Katana reuniu a jóia de quatro almas, e quando apareceu o dragão, eles pediram pra me ressuscitar!

Sanosuke: Jóia-do-não-sei-o-que? Cavaleiro-de-não-sei-das-quantas?? Não importa! Vamos derrotá-lo agora mesmo!!  
Saga: Tomem isso! OUTRA DIMENSÃO!!!!

Sanosuke já era.

Kenshin: Sanosuke! Você matou o Sanosuke!

Saga: Agora é a sua vez!

Kenshin: Não posso deixar que o Japão Katana consiga dominar o mundo...

Saga:HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!! Você não vai me deter!

Kenshin: Vamos lutar!

Saga: Que lutar o quê! Vou acabar com isso antes mesmo de você reagir! OUTRA DIMENSÃO!!!!

Kenshin: Preciso me desviar desse golpe...

Enquanto isso...

Shishyo e Naruto estão lutando... ou melhor, fazendo disputa de Jo-ken-po.

InuYasha: Isso aí tá cansando muito...

Naruto e Shishyo: Jo-Ken-po!

Papel e papel...

Sasuke: É a 54ª vez que dá empate... esses dois são muito burros.

InuYasha: Cadê a Kagome? E o Kenshin e Sanosuke?? Não me diga que... (InuYasha pensando porcarias)MALDITOS!!

Naruto: O que foi, InuYasha?

InuYasha: Aqueles malditos... o que estão fazendo com a Kagome??

Algo no matagal se mexe.

InuYasha: Ahá! Acha que pode se esconder de mim?? Não... vou acabar com você!!!

Sasuke: Espere. É a sua amiga.

Kagome: InuYasha seu grande idiota!

InuYasha: Mas o que aconteceu?

Kagome: Um cara vestido de ouro me raptou! E aqueles dois caras bonitões estão lutando lá embaixo!

InuYasha: Certo... eu vou ajudar... mas não gostei da idéia deles serem bonitões...

Kagome: É no buraco! Você vai ter que cair...

Enquanto isso...

Kenshin: Já me desviei de 5 golpes Outra Dimensão, mas não consigo mais, pois estou cansado...

Saga: HUAHUA! Exatamente como previ. Se eu atacasse com Explosão Galática, você com certeza desviaria! Mas... te cansando desse jeito, agora é só acabar com você!

Alguém: Segura a onda aí!!!

Saga: Quem... quem disse isso?

Yusuke: Meu time pode ter ido embora, mas eu não deixarei seu time escapar!!

InuYasha chega no "lugar"...

InuYasha: Cara! Eu disse pra você sair daqui!

Yusuke: Não! Eu sou o personagem principal! Eu vou ajudar!

InuYasha: Já era, cara! Sua história é passado! Nós somos os heróis agora!!

Yusuke: Tudo bem, mas eu vou assistir... e se algo desandar eu luto mesmo!

InuYasha: Tudo bem, mas... Saga viu a gente! Graças a você, eu não vou aparecer como "Alguém" dizendo palavras como "Pare agora mesmo!"...

Saga: Vocês não desistem mesmo!? Mas... acabo com todos de uma vez!

Yusuke: Use seus golpes combinados!

InuYasha: Não! Eu cuido dessa sozinho!

Saga: EXPLOSÃO GALÁTICA!!!!

InuYasha: GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMAS!!!!

Empate? Não...

Saga: Mais um foi-se... mais ainda faltam dois!

Yusuke: E você, Kenshin? Não vai fazer nada?

Kenshin: Agora! Use seu Leigan!

Yusuke: Entendi! Esse cara é bom mesmo!

Saga: EXPLOSÃO GALÁTICA!!!

Yusuke: LEEIIIGAAANNN!!!!

Kenshin: ESTILO HITEN MITSURUUUGIIII!!!!

Fim? Claro que não...

Saga: MALDIÇÃO!!!! MALDITOS SEJAM ESSES RELES PERSONAGENS QUE ME DESTRUÍRAM!!!!

Kenshin: Conseguimos, Yusuke! Yusuke! Yusuke?

Yusuke deitado no chão, quase morto...

Yusuke: Aquele maldito... argh!... atirou a explosão galática em mim... agora é o fim.

Kenshin: Droga! Primeiro foi Sanosuke, depois InuYasha, e agora Yusuke!


	5. Naruto se vira sozinho a volta no tempo

A VOLTA DOS QUE NÃO FORAM Capítulo 4 – Naruto se vira sozinho e a volta no tempo 

Kenshin: Yusuke... obrigado por me ajudar...

Lá em cima...

Sasuke dá em cima de Kagome enquanto Naruto luta sozinho...

Naruto: Pedra!

Shishyo: Tesoura! Hã? Não pode ser!!

Naruto: Eu ganhei! Minha vitória!!!

Shishyo: Não vai ficar assim! Vou lhe decapitar!!!

Naruto: JUTSU SEXY!!!!

Shishyo parou o ataque e ficou olhando as mulheres nuas...

Naruto: Sabia que você iria cair nessa! Só os fracotes caem nessa...

Shishyo: Ah sim... mas sem muito queijo...

Naruto: Ih, o cara endoidou de vez!

Sasuke se levanta e...

Sasuke: JUTSU DE FOGO!!!!

Shishyo empacota...

Shishyo: Não pode ser... maldito menino pervertido... gargh...

Naruto: Ganhei! Ganhei!!

Sasuke: NÓS ganhamos. Lembre-se que, se dependesse de você, ficaria parado aí o tempo inteiro...

Naruto: Viu só, Kakashi? Nós somos o melhor time já feito!

Kakashi: Você que diz isso... mas têm muito a aprender...

Kenshin chega à superfície...

Naruto: E aí, Quentin? Viu só? Nós ganhamos do Shishyo!!!!

Kenshin: Não é isso... Yusuke, InuYasha e Sanosuke morreram...

Kagome: InuYasha?? Morreu??

Kenshin: Eu fiz tudo o que pude...

Kagome: YEEEAHHHH!!! OBRIGADO SAGAAAAA!!!!

Naruto: O que aconteceu?

Kagome: Agora que o InuYasha empacotou, posso escolher entre o Sasuke e o bonitão sem remorso algum!!!!

Naruto: Não fale esse tipo de coisas! Nós vamos ressucitá-los!!!

Kenshin (sorrindo): A propósito, meu nome é Kenshin...

Kagome: Muito, mas Muito prazer em lhe conhecer!!!!

Naruto: Vamos reunir a jóia de quatro almas e pedir pra Chenge-Longe ressucitar os mortos!!

Sasuke: Sheng Long...

Cell: Não será preciso!

Kenshin: Como?

Cell: Nós temos uma máquina de voltar no tempo...

Kenshin: Melhor deixar os mortos do jeito que estão! Se voltarmos no tempo, Shishyo e Saga irão ressucitar também...

Naruto: Nós vamos sim! InuYasha era o nosso líder...

Sasuke: Mostre-nos onde é.

Eles foram até lá...

Cell: É aqui, entrem e vamos voltar o tempo 5 anos...

Kenshin: 5 anos??

Cell: Assim essa batalha será adiada... e rezem pra Seiya e Ash não deverem os reais, se não... haverá uma batalha igual a essa...

Alguém: Espere aí, traidor!

Cell: Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: Você está tentando ser legal... mas dane-se Shishyo e Saga... EU SOU O NOVO LÍDER DO JAPÃO KATANA!!!!!

Cell: Entrem rápido!!!

Kenshin: Não... nós vamos lutar contra esse cara!

Sesshomaru: Todos vocês serão extintos!!!

Começa uma luta de espadas...

Naruto: Caramba! O Quentin luta muito bem!

Sasuke: Seu tonto, é Kenshin! E não "Quentin".

Naruto: O que importa, é que todo mundo entende o que eu digo...

Sasuke: Melhor ajudá-los...

Naruto: Uma dúvida de dublagem... Por que Sanosuke pronuncia-se Sanosuke se Sasuke se pronuncia Saske??

Sasuke: E eu vou lá saber? Assiste logo a luta e cala a boca.

Algum tempo depois, Kenshin é atingido...

Kenshin: Melhor não poupar esforços...

Sesshomaru se transforma numa raposa...

Kenshin: Certo... entrem na cápsula... ESTILO HITEN MITSURUUUGIIII!!!!!

Na cápsula...

Naruto: Será que ele vai ficar bem?

Cell: Vou configurar... 5 anos atrás... ativar!

Sasuke: Não ative ainda. O Kenshin vai vir a qualquer momento...

Kenshin entra na cápsula...

Kenshin: Desculpem a demora! Mas acho que já podemos ir...

Naruto: Uma dúvida: Se estamos aqui, quem vai estar aonde estávamos a 5 anos atrás?

Cell: O que??

Sasuke: Ele quer dizer se haverá uma cópia de nós no passado...

Cell: Não.

Sasuke: E o que estávamos fazendo? Vai ser interrompido?

Cell: Não! Cada um vai se teleportar pra onde estava! Portanto, esse é o tchau...


	6. Um dia nos veremos de novo

A VOLTA DOS QUE NÃO FORAM Último Capítulo – Um dia nos veremos de novo 

Cinco anos atrás, Vila da Folha Oculta...

Naruto: Sasuke!!! Voltamos para o passado!

Sasuke: Sim, mas não vai abrir o bico e falar nossa aventura para os outros...

Naruto: É claro, Sasuke...

Kakashi: E aí, time? Estão prontos pra lutar??

Naruto: Kakashi! Conhece um tal de Makoto Shishyo?

Kakashi: Não...

Naruto: Que pena... não é o mesmo Kakashi de cinco anos à frente...

Kakashi: Vamos treinar?

Naruto: Sabe, Sasuke, será que daqui cinco anos é nosso destino voltar no passado pra sempre?

Sasuke: Isso eu não sei... mas devemos cuidar do "agora" e deixar o "depois" pra depois.

Templo da Mestra Genkai...

...ops... estão ainda na **O ataque MARVEL™ ©2007**...

Alguma vila por aí...

Kagome: InuYasha!!! Você está vivo!!

InuYasha: Do que você está falando??

Kagome: Er... de um sonho ruim que eu tive. Eu sonhei que você blablablablablablabla...

InuYasha: Você devia estar com febre!!!

Um lugar desconhecido...

Kenshin: Sanosuke! Onde estamos?

Sanosuke: Estamos treinando aqui faz duas horas...

Kenshin: Ah sim. Imagine se um dia você morresse graças a um blablablablablabla...

Sanosuke: Isso seria digno de uma Fanfic...

Hoje, eles voltaram no tempo, mas com a esperança de que daqui 5 anos de reencontrariam de novo...

FIM????

Obrigado por lerem essa segunda história ridícula...

Não é muito "a continuação de O Ataque MARVEL", mas dá umas lembranças...

Japão Katana, óbvio, é um trocadilho de Jupon Gatana, o grupo liderado por Makoto Shishyo, Samurai X.

Dessa vez Yusuke e os outros não participaram muito... Yusuke até tentou, mas foi assassinado...

A razão do nome, A volta dos que não foram, é graças à volta do futuro, uma vez volta do futuro para o passado, quer dizer que você não foi para o futuro...

Pena que dessa vez dr. Gilmar ou Lionel Hutz não tenham participado...

Agradeço a todos mesmo! Se quiserem deixem reviews, não importa o texto será de grande ajuda.

A básica e rotineira finalíssima...

Essa finalíssima é diferente. Ela apenas indica alguns acontecimentos após a história.

Cinco anos se passam... e a mesma sacanagem acontece, Ash e Seiya devem pra Cell e o pior não é isso: Os cinco cavaleiros de bronze, Yusuke, Kuwabara e Ash são assassinados... é claro que os novos heróis voltam para o passado de novo, assim como disse Naruto... será mesmo que o destino fez um labirinto pra essas pessoas?? Ou será que alguém está evonvido?

Alguém: Estou envolvido!

Não percam! Aí vem mistério sobre A ruptura no tempo!!

Dica: Saga não está de fora!!!!

Saga: Meus planos pra dominar o mundo estão ainda melhores!!!

AGUARDEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Tirinhas de final – Goku e Vegeta

Goku e Vegeta estavam nas séries de tv...

Goku: Já são cinco anos, como vamos sair daqui??

Vegeta: TUDO CULPA SUA!!

Goku: Culpa minha?? Você que quis lutar!

Vegeta: Mas você demorou muito para fazer um Kame-hame-ha que sequer encostou em mim!!!

Goku: O jeito é esperar...

A história **A volta dos que não foram™ ©2007 **terminou...

Goku e Vegeta voltam no passado!

Goku: Vegeta! Voltamos à cinco anos atrás!

Vegeta: Como isso pôde acontecer?

Goku: Sei lá...

FIM


End file.
